the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hungry for Spider-Blood
: "I- think I'm good for the day.." : ―Miles Morales In Spider-Man: "Hungry for Spider-Blood", we see the meeting of Kid Arachnid and Spider-Man for the first time and Spider-Man's temporary joining of the X-Men. Set on June 14th, 2016, heroes Miles and Peter are faced with the villainous Swarm and his killer-bee army. Background The Story The roleplay begins with Spider-Man wallrunning and swinging around Queens dodging the attacks of Swarm's army of killer-bees. He ends up swinging down and jumping into a parked garbage truck after remembering that bees will avoid nasty smells on most occasions. This works and he continues to fight Swarm defeating him. He then webs him to the street and leaves a note on him as he webs off; he first pukes on the side of the street as he did jump in a garbage truck. Elsewhere moments later, Miles exits the police station in Brooklyn after waiting bored for his dad to finish work. When on the steps, three police cars pull-up escorting the villain Swarm after being defeated by Spider-Man. What catches Miles eye though is the small group of bees following Swarm, but they stop and begin following Miles as they can sense the spider-blood. Miles begins running off as the group of bees begin to grow in numbers chasing him. Crossing Paths We return with Peter who is drinking a sprite on the porch of his Aunt May's house as he has nothing really planned for the day other then watching traffic. However such is interrupted when he hears commotion from his side, he checks it out and finds the young Miles Morales dodging the attacks of killer bees. When Miles passes Peter and Peter's aunts house, the bees stop following Miles and start following Peter. This leads Peter to believe it's the work of Swarm. But why would they be chasing Miles? Miles didn't check to see if the bees were following him as Peter did and only kept running, he stopped at a highrise after climbing it using his newfound abilities when he got a call from Peter himself. Miles is quick to hangup and he goes to try and jump across from the building he's on to another. However he fails terribly and begins to plummet to his doom when Spider-Man swings in to save him. Spider-Man realizes Miles is like him when he spots a web dangling from his wrist. He begins to talk with Miles while stuttering, still trying to process how this is happening. Meeting the X-Men Peter soon gets Miles to agree to go to a 'specialist' as Miles should at-least know his abilities, hero or not. The next few scenes of the roleplay are Miles and Peter on a train to Brooklyn to the X-Mansion. Whilst on the train they do talk about some cool stuff like the benefits of Spider-Man and Peter's adventures with Earth's Mightiest Heroes (The Avengers). They soon arrive though after an hour and are greeted by Logan who completely ignores them as it's his break-time. They are soon taken in when Cyclops spots them. School Interview Miles is brought into Professor Xavier's office where Cyclops and the Professor begin to talk with him performing an interview of sorts. Peter takes Logan aside and has a heart-to-heart with him trying to get Logan to ease up on Miles as he doesn't want Miles to make the same mistakes they did. Heavy Practicing for Small Heroes Later on, Cyclops takes a class and Miles outside to one of the many training areas on campus and they begin to train; Miles being the slowest there as he is rather new to it. There is also jokes passed around about Miles' poor choice of costume. While Miles is busy with this, Peter has his hands full at the mansion when he begins helping out a student, and Juggernaut, with math. Tensions rise when Logan enters the library they are working in and seemingly makes fun of the kid for his 'fishy' appearance, this triggers Juggernaut as he had grown close with the kid due to how he was bullied back in the day for his size and strength. It is however revealed Logan's remarks were actually made towards Spider-Man. After this Peter's identity is basically outed in the mansion and he introduces himself as Spider-Man. Some don't believe this due to his nerdy appearance. Defeating Swarm The heroes are however soon called to battle when they are finished making dinner when news helicopters begin filming the Atomic Research Plant in chaos. The available X-Men soon make way to the Blackbird and Miles decides to tag along and they soon arrive to the research plant. The rest of the roleplay is rather horror based as killer bees roam the place. The heroes run into a few close calls like walking into a room with a million sleeping bees and accidentally awaking them, but eventually get to Swarm's hideout. However things aren't as easy as hoped when he is revealed in an 'impenetrable glass room.' His army of bees begin to attack the heroes and the X-Men hold them off while Peter and Miles attempt to break into Swarm's room. In all the commotion, Miles is able to zap the door open using a new ability but falls unconscious soon after. Logan quickly lunges to Miles aid while Peter swings in, defeating Swarm once and for all. Things do not end there though. The building begins to crumble and the heroes rush out; Juggernaut sacrifices himself to hold the building as they escape. Peter, weak as all-hell, doesn't enter the Blackbird as the other heroes do and he enters the rubble and begins looking for Cain. He finds him long buried underground and begins to lift the rubble so Cain can move. But due to his overuse of strength, he falls unconscious after a few moments. Cain thankfully escapes and saves Peter and then enter the jet together going home. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Swarm Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Gambit Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Rogue Stories Category:Angel Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Professor X Stories